1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hot air gun and in particular to a hot air gun such as may be used for stripping paint.
2. Description of Related Art
The most common form of hot air gun is the domestic hair dryer. A hot air gun for stripping paint has to produce a higher temperature airstream and it might be thought that this could be achieved simply by employing a more powerful heating element. In practice, however, it is found that the provision of a more powerful heating element leads to other problems: the extra heat generated by the heating element is not automatically all transferred to the airstream through the tool and therefore the airstream may not reach a sufficiently high temperature: also, because of the larger heating element and particularly if the transfer of heat to the airstream is not very efficient there is a danger that at least part of the tool may become too hot.
British patent specification No. 803,329 describes a hot air gun in which the main stream of hot air passing over the heating element is separated from the outer casing of the tool by an annular space through which a stream of cooling air flows. While the provision of such an annular cooling air flow does assist in preventing the outer casing of the tool becoming too hot, it does not solve the problem entirely. Furthermore, the construction of the various parts making up the hot air gun is such that assembly and dissembly of the tool is a relatively complex and time consuming matter.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved form of hot air gun capable of stripping paint.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hot air gun in which the outer casing of the tool has improved cooling means and is not uncomfortably hot to hold.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hot air gun with improved transfer of heat from a heating element to a stream of air passing over the element.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hot air gun which is particularly simple to assemble and dissemble.